


Regret

by i_think_id_make_a_good_ghost



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 16:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5170091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_think_id_make_a_good_ghost/pseuds/i_think_id_make_a_good_ghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Church and Felix discuss safe words</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regret

**Author's Note:**

> okay most of felix's "safewords" are just things cr1tikal has said at one point lmao

Kissing Felix is all teeth and tongue, it's rough and hard and Church can barely catch his breath. His lungs burn and he has to physically push Felix off him to breathe.  
Felix cracks a grin, his nails scratch down Church's sides, pinching at the softness; he's let himself go lately, and this prick knows it.  
"Are you trying to suffocate me?" Church frowns at him, pushing his hands away as well.  
"Can't keep up?" Felix smirks at him, his hands are back on him and this time Church doesn't bother pushing him away because he'll just place them right back.  
"Not when I'm dead because you've got a thing for asphyxiation." Church snides back. Felix chuckles, he tilts his head to bite even more at Church's neck.  
"You didn't say the magic word, so that's your fault." Felix grins against his skin.  
"Because the 'magic word' is stupid." Church bites his lip to hold back the groan Felix has worked out of him by nipping at his neck.  
Felix scoffs, Church groans irritably because Felix isn't doing the thing he likes. "It is not stupid. You're stupid."  
Church rolls his eyes at the childish comeback. What a loser. "Yes it is. I'm not going to yell 'nipplefister' while we're messing around. What does that even mean?" Just saying the word already put Church off.  
"It doesn't have to mean anything, it does it's job doesn't it? Besides it's funny." Felix chuckles just thinking about it.

"We're not going to finish while that's still our safe word, I refuse to say it again and I'd rather die." Church says, moving out of Felix's hold of him.  
"You dying is a major turn off." Felix considers. "What about Shitnanigans?"  
"Ew, no." Church shakes his head and slides off his bed to busy himself with other things while he lets Felix figure it out.

 

"Big daddy."  
"Fuck no."

"Donald Blumpkin."  
"Get out of my apartment."

"Cockburger deluxe."  
"I swear to god, Felix."

 

"That's all I got, you have to chose one." Felix leans against the counter, watching as Church fixes himself a cup of coffee.  
"I'm not choosing any of those." Church says, putting an insane amount of cream in his cup.  
"Then you come up with one." Felix says, switching the salt and sugar containers when Church turns his back to put the creamer away.  
"Fine, I will."  
"Don't know why you didn't do that in the first place." Felix rolls his eyes, pushing off the counter to take a seat on the couch and distract himself with his phone.

"Goddamn it! Again, Felix?!"

Felix snickers, turning to look over at Church pouring out his salty coffee into the sink.  
"That never gets old."

"I hate you." Church glares at him, refilling his coffee mug. "Here’s our new safe word, based on our relationship: Regret."


End file.
